Morning Cloud
by BraveRadin
Summary: 20 years after Breaking Dawn, chaos breaks out. The Vampire Wars begin again. Rogues in Mexico believe they can bring the world to its knees. The Volturi turn to the Cullens for help, and they have to work together to truly distroy this evil.
1. Preface

**Summary: 200 years after Breaking Dawn, something happens. The Vampire wars begin again. The Volturi and the Cullens must work together to truly destroy this evil.**

**Disclaimer: I only own a few random characters, the ones you don't recognize. The rest are the works of Stephanie Meyer. I'm jealous.**

* * *

The smell of the burning flesh was potent as it wafted up into clouds.

The golden-eyes started emptily as the pile of bodies grew larger.

Five hundred years later, everything came full circle; history repeats itself; and we become afraid a new Vampire war as arrived.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Sprazinko for your lovely review!! I'm also going to credit my buddy Shopoholic-ILoveTwilight for helping me co-write this story!! Your input is well appreciated and loved.**

**Disclaimer: I only own a few characters here or there. Stephanie Meyer owns all the cool ones :D.**

* * *

The stars glinted over Volterra.

"Master?" Heidi said, knocking on the door

"Yes, my child?" He replied

"Dinner's ready,"

"Oh, I'll be out in a minute. Save me some."

"Will do,"

Aro sighed and settled into his chair. Word had come that someone had created a mass amount of newborns. The last time something like this, the Cullen's had cleared it up easily. Surely the would help again. They would arrive tomorrow, and they would set off soon after. It would have to be everyone though, though some of the Guard would have to remain behind to protect Volterra from neighbouring opportunists. He smiled at the thought of what Mikayla, the most recent in his collection, would say. She had been created by Carlisle, the leader of the Cullen coven. But soon after, she had fallen in love with Alec, much to Jane's dismary. She had given up her diet and family, and many held little respect for her choices. It had no doubt created friction between them, but it was easy maintaining the peace with Carlisle. He was too compassionate to not allow Mikayla to leave, we've all felt the bond of a mate before- and it was impossible to ignore.

The fresh smell of blood innocently began wafting in.

It was time to feast.

*

Alice jumped onto the kitchen bench

"All the good clothes are in Seattle. We should go there."

"I'm not letting you drag me all the way down to Seattle to buy clothes." Nessie replied

"I'll go down myself then."

"Why can't I go."

"Maybe because the Volturi would suck your blood out," Emmett joked

Edward looked at Emmett and glared.

"If looks could kill, I'd be 10 feet under." Emmett said

"You are!" Edward replied

"That's beside the point."

"No, its not,"

Emmett stalked off, evidently sulking.

Carlisle walked downstairs,

"Are we ready to go?"

"Already?" Bella asked

"The flight leaves in half and hour

"I'm packed!" Rosalie announced, holding eight suitcases

"As much as I agree with your sense of fashion, I'm sure there will be Italian designers in Volterra." Alice said

"Why can't I go?!"

"We're flying to Volterra to get our plan straight then onto Mexico. It will be dangerous."

"And living with any of you isn't dangerous?"

"Nessie, c-" Just as Edward began the sentence, he felt a wave of calm swoop over them

"Thanks, Jasper." He called

"Welcome," Jasper replied

Carlisle's phone went off,

"Hello?"

"Hello, Doc."

"Jacob. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"You're going to fight vampires in Mexico."

"Yes,"

"What about Nessie?"

"She'll stay behind with you, of course. We wouldn't put her in danger."

"C-Can you put Edward on." Jacob muttered in a strained tone

"Of course,"

Carlisle gave the phone to Edward.

"Yes?"

"What about Forks?"

"You'll be here."

"Thanks for asking."

"All in a days work."

"What work?"

"Be good, OK? And look after Nessie. I wont be happy if she ends up in Vegas."

"Wouldn't dream of it, daddy."

"You just wait until I get home!"

Jacob didn't reply, and hung up.

"Charming young fellow he is," Edward muttered, giving the phone back to Carlisle.

"Cars ready," Alice announced, "Let's go."

They were ready for Volterra.

* * *

**I know its not very good, so I'm going to put in in POV. Sorry if that annoys anyone, but I think it'll be better that way.**

**Please review!!!**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of Morning Cloud. Sorry it's taken so long, I wrote it on paper and I forgot to type it up :P**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognize, the others belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended****

* * *

**

_**-Mikayla's POV-**_

The day was perfect for us. The sun was completely blocked by the enormous black clouds rolling over Volterra. A light dusting of rain fell, leaving us moderately wet. Lucky for us, we tolerated rain like humans tolerated gusts of wind; it was inconsequential and we lived with it.

"Hey," Alec climbed up the roof easily, where I was waiting for the Cullens to arrive

"Hi," I stared in the direction of the airport

"Are you OK?"

"Yes,"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

I chose the Volturi over the Cullens. I left them for Alec; so why did I feel so terrible?

"I should get back to my post?"

"No need," came Demetri's voice, "They're here."

Curse his good nose

Yes, now I could see the silver car, the kind you could find at every car dealership. I stood up, and adjusted my gloved. Aro had instructed me to wear gloves because of my power. I had the ability to create physical pain, like burning organs, but I could also heal any type of injury, no matter how severe. Aro believed that because of the pain I was in before my creation, it was brought into my new life.

The car came to a halt and the doors opened.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett Rosalie and Alice were in the fist car. Of course, send the fortune teller, the body builder, the mother duck, the peacekeeper and the insufferably vain beauty.

Easily, I jumped from the roof onto the cobbled path. Demetri took the lead, Alec and I flanked him. Chelsea must be telling Aro they had arrived, I guessed

"Demetri," Carlisle greeted warmly, grasping his had

"Carlisle," Demetri replied, "If you wouldn't mind waiting for the rest of your, er, family to arrive?"

"Of course,"

"And you know Alec and Mikayla," Alec smiled softly at the introduction, but made no move to greet them

I all but ignored them. It was easier to be stoned faced than I had expected

"Hello," Esme said pleasantly

I half-nodded in reply. I could feel their eyes on mine. I dropped my gaze to the ground. I forgot. I had changed my diet. Caius had convinced me it was better to be a guard that had a normal diet than one who didn't. Although I had agreed, I had more compassion and didn't feed as frequently. Another car pulled up and Edward, Bella and Jasper got out.

"Aro's ready," Chelsea said, dancing up

Silently, we moved to the underground fortress we called home

"It's easier to adjust to the light," Bella noted

I bit back a snappy retort, leaving my anger to fester.

The blood from last nights meal had been washed away, but the smell still lingered. I was bringing up the back, sheparding the golden-eyes. I felt Bella tremble with disgust of the smell. It wasn't unpleasant, but the smell of people that had died was repugnant to vegetarians.

"Can't you wash it?" Edward hissed furiously

"If you can't handle it, why don't you and your family leave and never come back?" I replied

Immediately, Jasper wheeled around growling. I remained perfectly still, unchanged, taunting him. Alec sprung to my defence.

"Stop it!"

Aro's command was like a whip cutting through the air.

Jasper, still angry, turned around and put his hand around Alice. I tried to compose myself, to not let my contempt for them to show.

"Carlisle, it is so good to see you," Aro shook Carlisle's right hand

"And you, Aro?"

Aro threw a warning glance at me and turned back to Carlisle.

"We can convene in our main room and then you can be shown to your quarters. Oh," Aro paused, just noticing something, "Renesmee is not here."

"We believed it would've been wiser to not bring her." Carlisle replied

"Of course, of course."

Caius and Marcus were already seated, looking expectant. Aro took his place, as we did. The doors opened again and Jane entered.

I assumed if it had not been already, Bella's shield was in place.

"Ah, Jane, so glad you could join us."

"Hello, master." Jane smiled

"And you've met Carlisle and your coven." He said

"Nice to meet you again, Carlisle," She said, her eyes filled with glee

"Likewise, Jane,"

Aro smiled and clapped his hands together. Now that we've all met, let's get to business."

_**-Jasper's POV-**_

The flight was long and uneventful. Of course, the stewardesses waited on Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and I more than the ladies of our coven, and the stewards the same, but in reverse order.

"Sir, may I get you anything?" The blonde-haired blue-eyed stewardess asked. Unfortunately, I was sharing a row with Emmett and Rosalie.

"I'll take a coke, please," Emmett said

"Will there be anything else?"

"No thanks," I replied

The stewardess left to get Emmett's coke, and I looked at him.

"Coke?"

"Yeah, flush it down the toilet or put a mentos in it. With coke, there are endless possibilities."

"You are such a child!" Rosalie hissed, obviously annoyed at the Stewarts pretty much completely ignoring her

"Here you go, sir." The lady handed Emmett his coke

"Oops," Rosalie "accidentally" knocked over Emmett's coke to the ground, "Sorry."

"Oh, it's OK. Would you like another?"

"No, he wouldn't."

I rubbed my temples, already stressed.

20 years did not seem long enough. It was hard, all the memories. The golden-eyed, innocent newborn was closer to me than anybody else-including Renesmee, who was the same age. And then the Volturi turned up and she and Alec fell in love. It was all well and good that she found a mate so close after her creation, but she had just left without so much as a proper goodbye, and had not contacted us again. Not even a letter.

"Jasper!" Edward kicked my chair

I turned to face him, Bella and Alice

"Yes?"

He did not reply, but looked into my eyes. I turned around, and tried to stay both mentally and physically silent.

When the plane landed, Carlisle loaned two cars, one for himself, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie and the other for Edward, Bella and I- I was grateful I didn't have to be with the first group. Edward and Bella took the front seats, while I opted to be in the back.

Not soon after, Volterra was in sights. I could see two of them, on a roof.

_Welcome to Volterra _I thought grimly, and groaned.

* * *

**Woah, long chapter. Sorry I left it off so randomly at Jasper's POV, but don't worry, the next chapter will continue on from his POV. Hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Please review, constructive critiscm welcomed!!**

**XXTeamVolturiXX**


End file.
